In communications networks, such as LTE or LTE-advanced networks, network components are often tested using devices that generate test packets, send the packets to a device under test, receive responsive packets from the device under test, and generate statistics indicative of the performance of the device under test. For example, in LTE networks, it may be desirable to test the functionality of a serving gateway (SGW), an evolved node b (eNB), or other network nodes by sending streams of test packets to them. In another example, streams of test packets may mimic the traffic that would be received by such a node if the node were operating in a live network. In other tests, the goal is to send streams of packets that test the extremes of the operational capabilities or stress test the device under test.
In some test environments, handover events and related handover procedures may be tested. For example, one or more network nodes may be emulated by a testing platform or other test equipment. User devices or user equipment (UEs) may also be emulated. When testing handover events, the testing platform may emulate a user device moving outside a coverage area. The testing platform may then perform handover-related actions (e.g., emulate messages and/or various procedures) for connecting to additional and/or different network nodes.
Various problems can arise when testing handover events using a testing platform. One problem that may occur is dropped calls or packets. For example, if a handover procedure is not performed correctly, some packets may be sent to nodes no longer in the call's bearer path and may be lost or not be received by an intended recipient.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for performing single radio voice call continuity (SRVCC) handovers.